


Friday Night

by gyuhaoland (haoshoumon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/gyuhaoland
Summary: Porque as sextas-feiras de Choi Seungcheol só valiam a pena se eram passadas com Xu Minghao.





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Blablabla

Minghao nunca se atrasava e essa era a segunda coisa que Seungcheol mais gostava nele. A primeira coisa eram seus boquetes e fazia questão de que o mais novo soubesse disso.

Aquela era mais uma noite de sexta na qual Seungcheol e Minghao tinham vários nadas pra fazer e nada era melhor que fazer vários nadas, ou algo mais, juntos.

\- E aí - Seungcheol disse como cumprimento ao parar a moto ao lado de Minghao. O mais novo aceitou o capacete que lhe era oferecido e subiu rapidamente na garupa.

\- Oi - disse simplesmente, mas o tom rouco que havia em sua voz foi o suficiente para fazer Seungcheol se arrepiar.

Minghao não sabia ao certo para onde seria levado dessa vez. Seungcheol só lhe dissera pra ficar pronto e esperá-lo as oito, então ele o fez. A única coisa que sabia era que provavelmente acabariam fodendo. De novo.

Seungcheol, entretanto, não pretendia levá-lo pra nenhuma casa noturna dessa vez. Não precisavam mais de desculpas para ficarem juntos, então só o levaria pra sua própria cama de uma vez.

Após minutos infinitos, finalmente chegaram.

\- Por que estamos na sua casa? - Minghao perguntou - Até onde sei, sua mãe não gosta de drogadinhos que nem eu.

\- E quem disse que ela está? - Seungcheol deu de ombros e guardou a moto do irmão mais velho exatamente onde encontrara. - E não é ela quem tem que gostar, não é mesmo?

Um sorrisinho se abriu no rosto de Minghao, que deu um passo pra frente e puxou Seungcheol para si. Suas mãos finas seguraram-se na jaqueta de couro e deslizaram pela cintura do mais velho segundos antes de encostar a boca na dele. O caso é que, com os dois, nunca existiu delicadeza ou aquele cuidado todo que se vê entre casais de filmes e livros. Nada entre os dois era tranquilo. Nem mesmo os primeiros beijos do dia.

Rapidamente, os dois já haviam se tornado uma bagunça desconexa de suspiros e murmúrios e Seungcheol estava se perguntando por que, exatamente, ainda não estavam em seu quarto.

Desgrudaram-se por tempo suficiente apenas para entrar em casa e subir as escadas. Minghao foi empurrado contra a parede mais próxima e Seungcheol atacou seu pescoço, fazendo o outro estremecer e suspirar algo só com o raspar de seus dentes contra a pele amorenada. Uma mão boba aqui e ali e então já estavam fora de suas jaquetas e a única coisa que impedia seus troncos de tocarem-se diretamente era a camiseta.

As mãos de Seungcheol escorregaram pelas costas de Minghao e pararam em sua bunda, bem em cima do volume em seu bolso traseiro. Dali, arrancou uma caixa de cigarros e um isqueiro. Sorriu.

\- Coloca isso de volta - Minghao rolou os olhos mas não se moveu.

\- Claro - Seungcheol disse após retirar um dos cigarros para si e prendê-lo entre os lábios. Depois, escorregou a mão de um jeito totalmente desnecessário e indecente pela bunda do Xu até encontrar seu bolso novamente.

\- Seu desgraçado - Minghao murmurou mas não negou quando outro beijo foi pedido. Seungcheol sabia que ele odiava que pegassem seus cigarros, mas um Minghao estressadinho era muito mais interessante que qualquer Minghao.

As pernas do chinês foram facilmente enlaçadas ao redor dos quadris do outro e ele já sentia seus primeiros sinais de excitação com aquilo tudo aparecendo.

Eles empurravam os quadris um contra o outro praticamente ao mesmo tempo, causando um arrepio fodidamente bom em ambos. Minghao pegou o cigarro de Seungcheol e deu uma longa tragada antes de lhe dar um chupão na clavícula que, certamente, ficaria marcado.

Seungcheol caminhou às cegas até cair de costas na cama, com Minghao por cima. Aproveitando-se da nova posição, Minghao rebolou com força apenas para sentir suas coxas sendo agarradas pelas mãos fortes do moreno. Droga, Seungcheol era tão gostoso que ele sentia que poderia gozar só de olhar pra ele.

Seungcheol tomou o cigarro de volta e arrancou a camiseta de Minghao com certa impaciência. Aquele joguinho de provocações já estava deixando-o ansioso.

Minghao aproximou seu rosto do de Seungcheol enquanto ele expelia a fumaça e não tardou em tomar seus lábios novamente antes de começar a descer pela clavícula e então jogar a camisa longe. 

Seus beijos eram rastros de fogo pela pele de Seungcheol e, enquanto fosse assim, Seungcheol adoraria se queimar.

Minghao desabotoou a calça de Seungcheol, como quem fazia aquilo pela milionésima vez e arrastou as unhas curtas pelas coxas dele como quem não quer nada.

\- Não faz assim - Seungcheol resmungou e se moveu um pouquinho.

\- É pra fazer como, então? - questionou com um sorrisinho sacana. Em resposta, Seungcheol apenas esticou a mão e empurrou a cabeça de Minghao para baixo.

Se tinha uma coisa que o chinês gostava, era ver Seungcheol se tornando uma bagunça de gemidos e pelos eriçados, por isso não tardou em terminar de arrancar suas calças e tocá-lo levemente por cima da cueca. Ele sabia bem que o outro não aguentaria aquela provocação por muito tempo e isso o divertia.

\- Minghao, anda logo - ele meio pediu, meio implorou enquanto o outro brincava de morder e arranhar suas coxas até deixar marcas vermelhas.

\- E como é que se diz, Cheol? - outro cigarro já estava entre os lábios do mais velho e Minghao viu ali uma perfeita oportunidade para vingar o que fora roubado de si. Deu uma tragada longa enquanto observava Seungcheol se contorcer um pouco e esfregar a pélvis contra sua perna. Ele adorava aquilo.

\- Por favor, Minghao - Seungcheol decidiu fazer o joguinho dele, pelo menos por hora.

\- Bom menino - um beijinho suave foi deixado perto da orelha e, agora, Seungcheol era tocado sem a cueca pra atrapalhar. Os dedos longos de Minghao moviam-se de uma forma agonizantemente lenta e tudo o que podia fazer era gemer.

Suas costas arquearam na cama quando sentiu os lábios de Minghao envolvê-lo daquele jeito que gostava tanto e foi preciso muito auto controle pra ficar parado e não foder a boca do mais novo, como vivia com vontade de fazer.

\- Não precisa ficar se controlando, você sabe - Minghao afastou-se um pouquinho só pra dizer isso.

Essa foi a deixa que Seungcheol precisava para forçar a cabeça do mais novo de volta e puxar seus cabelos com toda a força enquanto sentia aquela língua quente circundando toda a sua extensão e chupando-o como se fosse um pirulito. Seus quadris foram pra frente automaticamente e Minghao quase se engasgou. Um tapa estalado foi dado na bunda de Seungcheol mas, se aquilo era uma forma de repreendê-lo, não daria muito certo. Principalmente porque ele adorava quando Minghao se descontrolava e descontava tudo em sua bunda e em suas coxas.

Seungcheol continuou empurrando os quadris pra frente como se sua vida dependesse disso e, puta que pariu, já estava ficando difícil controlar os tremores ou os gemidos altos que insistiam em escapar. Minghao não se importava nem um pouco com seu maxilar que começava a doer ou com o fato de Seungcheol estar indo fundo demais. Ele só queria ver o moreno completamente acabado em seus braços para então fodê-lo com força.

Um pouco mais, só um pouco mais, e o nome de Minghao escapou em um gemido arrastado, e o mais novo não teve tempo de se afastar antes que o gosto de Seungcheol inundasse sua boca e acertasse sua garganta.

\- Bom menino - Seungcheol deu um sorrisinho ao notar que ele engolira tudo sem reclamar.

\- Não me provoca - Minghao avisou e apertou as unhas na carne das coxas de Seungcheol. 

\- Por que não? - ele piscou inocentemente - Essa é uma das melhores partes.

\- Porque eu estou com uma puta vontade de te foder até você implorar pra eu parar, e esse seu joguinho não está contribuindo muito positivamente pra isso.

Se Minghao tinha a intenção de assustá-lo, falhou miseravelmente. Somente aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para que Seungcheol o puxasse pra cima de si e esfregasse ambos os corpos enquanto suas mãos desciam pela barriga do Xu até chegarem no membro dolorido deste.

\- O que você quer que eu faça, Hao? - ele estava fazendo de propósito. Droga, Seungcheol sabia que Minghao não aguentava quando ele falava daquele jeitinho inocente, como se já não soubesse exatamente o que o outro poderia querer.

Com um grunhido, juntou ambos os membros em uma mão e a moveu levemente, sendo logo acompanhado pela mão de Seungcheol. 

\- Você gosta disso, né? - Seungcheol sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Bastante - respondeu após um gemido curto.

\- Então geme pra mim - Seungcheol deu um sorrisinho e passou a língua por um dos mamilos de Minghao, o que o fez arquear a coluna e soltar um grunhido. 

\- Vai ter que se esforçar mais se quer tanto me ouvir gemer - Minghao murmurou e abriu um sorriso de canto. 

Seungcheol soltou os membros e então arrastou-se pro colo de Minghao, sentando-se exatamente em cima do membro deste. O chinês mordeu o lábio inferior com força e o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

A boca de Seungcheol voltou a ocupar-se com os mamilos de Minghao enquanto ele rebolava com força, sentindo o pau do outro pulsar abaixo de si.

Suspiros escapavam de Minghao, mas nenhum gemido. Ele adorava fazer esse tipo de coisa, pois Seungcheol se esforçaria ainda mais pra fazê-lo gemer.

Então, contrariando toda a lógica, Seungcheol saiu de cima de Minghao, que o encarou com uma expressão bem indignada.

\- Calma, gafanhoto - o coreano riu - Você vai me foder logo.

\- Acho bom - Minghao segurou o próprio membro entre os dedos e começou a movê-los lentamente enquanto Seungcheol não voltava com o lubrificante. 

Seungcheol deitou de bruços porque sabia que essa era uma das posições que Minghao mais gostava de tê-lo.

Minghao sentiu o corpo tremer em antecipação só de ver o outro daquela forma. Lambuzou os dedos com o lubrificante antes de apertar a bunda de Seungcheol com força e escorregar um dedo pra dentro dele. 

\- Pode por outro? - perguntou depois de mover o dedo algumas vezes.

\- Aham.

Dessa vez, Seungcheol gemeu um pouquinho quando os dedos de Minghao tocaram sua próstata. Era um verdadeiro deleite vê-lo todo entregue daquele jeito.

\- Olha, é ótimo te ver assim, mas preciso de ajuda também - Minghao riu. 

\- Só vem - Seungcheol deu uma piscadinha e ergueu os quadris. 

Minghao acariciou suas costas antes de forçar o pau contra a bunda de Seungcheol, provocando-o. O outro remexia-se, inquieto. Queria sentir Minghao logo e ele não estava ajudando.

\- Hao... - choramingou - Como eu vou te fazer gemer se você não coopera?

\- Está com pressa?

\- Anda logo. - bufou. 

\- Claro, hyung.

Minghao grunhiu enquanto sentia o membro ser espremido pelas paredes de Seungcheol e precisou de todo o seu controle pra ficar parado.

\- Cheol, fica de quatro pra mim - pediu.

Seungcheol não hesitou em atender as vontades de Minghao e ainda por cima empinou para ele.

Então, finalmente, Seungcheol teve o gemido que tanto queria ouvir.

\- Você é tão gostoso, hyung - Minghao murmurou. Suas unhas curtas arranhavam as coxas de Seungcheol enquanto esperava que o mais velho lhe dissesse se já podia se mover.

\- Para com isso - Seungcheol deu um risinho envergonhado - Pode começar.

Minghao sabia bem como Seungcheol gostava: lento e forte no começo, até fazê-lo perder as estribeiras e começar a gemer igual a uma putinha e implorar por mais velocidade.

\- Não acabe comigo ainda, quero sentar em você ainda hoje - Seungcheol meio riu, meio soluçou.

\- Não me testa desse jeito - Minghao suspirou e empurrou os quadris pra frente uma vez. - Você sabe que eu não sou muito bom em manter o controle.

\- Seria interessante te ver descontrolado.

Com um simples "ah, é?", Minghao puxou os cabelos de Seungcheol com força o suficiente para fazê-lo perder o apoio nas mãos e encostar as costas em seu peito. Uma de suas mãos alcançou o membro ereto deste e outra continuou firme em seu couro cabeludo.

Os gemidos de Seungcheol aumentaram um pouco, o suficiente para fazer Minghao se arrepiar e fazê-lo virar de frente pra si.

\- Senta - deu um sorrisinho de canto e se recostou na cabeceira da cama e prendeu outro cigarro entre os lábios. Porra, aquilo era demais pra Seungcheol.

O coreano apoiou as mãos no peito de Minghao e moveu os quadris pra frente com vontade. A mão livre de Minghao subiu pela coxa do outro e arranhou de leve antes de continuar subindo. Ele evitou o membro necessitado de Seungcheol propositalmente e arranhou a barriga definida de leve.

\- Rebola pra mim, Cheol - pediu suavemente e plantou um beijinho no meio do peito do outro.

E não era como se Seungcheol tivesse forças para negar o que quer que fosse quando Minghao pedia daquele jeito. 

Buscou os lábios do chinês de modo afoito antes de passar os braços pelos ombros deste e mover-se exatamente do jeito que sabia que ele gostava. 

\- Me toca - pediu baixinho e foi prontamente atendido. Ah, por Deus, as mãos de Xu Minghao eram talentosas demais.

Os dedos finos e compridos do chinês moviam-se num ritmo completamente diferente do de seus quadris e era realmente complicado manter a sanidade desse jeito.

Minghao suspirava e sussurrava coisas indecentes em seu ouvido que o faziam gemer cada vez mais e rebolar com mais força. 

A língua do chinês subiu por seu pescoço e contornou a linha de sua mandíbula antes dele decidir parar de brincar e foder Seungcheol de verdade.

Os gemidos de Seungcheol saíam meio entrecortados e ele mal podia manter os olhos abertos enquanto sentia sua entrada arder e sua próstata ser estimulada daquele jeito. Sinceramente, se suas fodas com Minghao continuassem nesse nível, ele não tinha certeza se sobreviveria.

\- Eu posso gozar? - perguntou baixinho, apoiando a testa na de Minghao. 

\- Ainda não - Minghao sorriu e tampou a fenda do pau de Seungcheol com o polegar - Você só pode gozar quando eu disser que pode.

Um gemido sofrido escapou e Seungcheol se focou em atiçar Minghao ainda mais. Ele não ligava de sofrer, mas não sofreria sozinho.

Empurrou o chinês na cama até ele estar deitado e virou as costas pra ele. Minghao tinha uma ótima visão de seu pau entrando e saindo daquele ângulo.

Sentiu seu baixo ventre fisgar e agarrou a bunda de Seungcheol com força antes de forçar os quadris pra cima.

\- Você não presta, Cheol. 

\- Eu sei - sorriu - E eu sei que você adora quando ajo igual a uma putinha. 

Um gemido alto escapou de Minghao e suas unhas se afundaram ainda mais na pele do outro, que soltou um muxoxo de dor.

\- Me deixa gozar - Seungcheol pediu, praticamente choramingando.

\- Deixo - Minghao suspirou, mas só porque ele próprio sabia que não ia aguentar muito mais.

Seungcheol quicou contra seu colo mais algumas vezes e então gemeu alto, sujando a própria barriga e a cama com seu gozo. Minghao mordeu o lábio inferior e estapeou aquela bunda enorme um pouco antes de finalmente vir.

A respiração dos dois estava uma bagunça e Seungcheol precisou de um momento pra recuperar o fôlego e ir se deitar ao lado do outro.

\- Que foi? - murmurou, envergonhado, quando percebeu o olhar do outro sobre si.

\- A próxima é na minha casa.


End file.
